Violent Rain
by WingsofDeath777
Summary: 30 year old Kenshin Himura suffers from his inner shadows, Kaoru haunted by horrific past memories, and Yahiko's Love. This story of tragedy, Romance, and alittle humor will keep you glued to your computer screen!
1. Past Spilt Milk

Hi well this is my first fic PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------Chpt. 1  
  
The sound of a thousand needles came from the rain as it rinsed away the dark liquid off the life less body. The young man in shock, stared at the dark cold eyes.death rising as their color swept away. The immense rain hid his streaming tears as he slowly rose. Leaving his slained loved one beneath the tree. His eyes an amber of fury finished the rest of the vile men. One silver glint and the rain once again washed away the dark red blood of another nights work.........  
-------------------------------15 years later------------------------- -----------  
  
ring ! ring! Ring! " Alright Already!!!" Kaoru screamed at the telephone while trying to dress herself. "It's probably Yahiko from the docks AGAIN!" she was pretty irritated, Kaoru finally reached the phone, "Hello?." a chilled feeling overcame her. Beeep! "The phone hung up!" Kaoru gasped "what if?..Whats going on.. why was there no answer!" She dropped the phone panicked. "NO! not again I don't want to go back!" tears started to emit themselves from her shady eyes. Kaoru curled into a small ball with memories of the past repeating themselves through her mind. Megumi just happen to walk in to witness this, "Kaoru!!!!" Megumi screamed. She rushed over "Snap out of it!" Kaoru was being violently shaken by her ever so worried friend "Sanoske!" no one answered "ROOSTERHEAD!!!" A tall man with wild brown hair raced in the room, "I heard you the first time!...Oh god what happened?!" Kaoru finally woke up once she heard young Yahiko's voice. "You..why'd you trick me like that!" she rose with flames in her eyes. "YAHIKO! Why did you do that! It wasn't funny I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" Her glare deepened as the small boy entered further into the room. "What are you talking about I didn't do anything!" Yahiko said a bit nervously. Silence claimed the room as the three friends saw into the sad horror of those words...... 


	2. 2 Days

Hey I know some of my Chpt's are kinda confusing but believe me it'll all make sense.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
-----------------------------2 Days Later----------------------------------- ------ "I don't like visitors" the shadowed man said with aggravation. "I'm not visiting Battousai.." A tall animalistic man said sharply shifting his coal black hair out of his yellow eyes. "Oh ....that's right you prefer Kenshin..How pathetic , such an inferior title." The yellow diminishing from his eyes as he lit a cigarette. Smoke filling the room increased Kenshin's irritation, "Saito! I think its time for you to leave!" rising from his chair, his long fiery hair spilling down his back, as amber waves flushed his eyes. "Now, that's the color I want to see all the time..Battousai." Taking one last drink and tossing his cigarette, "Remember our agreement.... Receive her and do this right I don't like to waste time and money on you..." He left leaving Himura to ponder in the dark with the foul smell of the lingering smoke. Hope you enjoy the next chapter....AHHH!! Penguins!! * runs away* 


	3. Next Night

Please review!! I hope you like my story so far..  
  
---------------------------------- The Next Night--------------------------- ------------ "Ugh!" Megumi looked at Kaoru in disgust, "Why do you wear those shoes there ugly!" Kaoru glared, "Well I'm not getting new ones unless you buy them!!" The two girls glared at each other, a small crack like a bone whistled in the distance. They both turned "what was that!" Kaoru whispered. "I don't kno......" Megumi's words were broken by a flash of metal piercing her stomach. Kaoru screamed and hit the offender with a stone. The person stood staring at the blood spilling from Megumi; rivers of tears flowed down Kaoru's face as old memories flashed in her mind. The man turned to her, "Come with me.." a stern voice, her face expressed fear, " No!!" she screamed trying to run. The man lifted his sword and with one foul swoop slashed the top of her legs, then turned and punched a hole through her shoulder. She fell with intolerable pain from her wounds; she was covered with blood. He lifted her limp body and left...leaving Megumi to bleed to death in the shadows. 


	4. Shock

Hello my fellow readers!! Enjoy this !  
  
----------------------------------------4 Hours Later----------------------- ------------  
  
Kaoru awoke in a small apartment with white walls and dark furniture, she reached up feeling and realizing that she had been bandaged around her injuries. Kaoru noticed medicines and a glass of water, and some fruit. "Painkillers..?" she whispered her throat to sore to actually talk. She lay there wondering why the man didn't finish her off. She small sounds in the dining area, "Hello?" she tried to talk but with little success and a lot of pain. "Don't speak. I accidentally grazed your neck." A man not very tall with flame for hair, his eyes a soft violet as if stolen from a flower, answered her. He sat next to her on the couch; he had a pad of paper. He started writing so swiftly his revealing feelings of despair, Kaoru started to feel floaty when she remembered what he had done to her, and especially Megumi. Right amongst her thoughts "Your friend was in the way and her death was already decided.." Kaoru froze *can he read my thoughts?* "What do you mean already decided!!?" she yelled ignoring the pain. "Shut up! If you yell you could damage your throat even more!" Kaoru glared at him, "What do you care! You almost killed me!" He murmured "almost..." and scribbled some more on the paper. She noticed slight annoyance in his movement, "goood" she thought. "If you try to speak I'll tape your mouth shut! You can speak tomorrow..." She knew he would really do it so she shut up. 


End file.
